For high electron mobility transistors (HEMT) with an epitaxial profile that has a thin barrier layer, such as antimonide-based compound semiconductors (ABCS), selection of a gate structure has been a challenge. To enhance adhesion, titanium is desirable because it reacts readily with the semiconductor. However, since the barrier layer is thin, the reaction between the titanium and the semiconductor often results in gate sinking and a non-functional transistor. This problem is accelerated by high processing temperatures for creation of the HEMT. For example, temperature cycles during the creation of the HEMT create stress at a metal-semiconductor interface, which causes a degradation of the transistor characteristics.